Unplayed Piano
by Juveniliare
Summary: Theme song: Unplayed Piano by DAmien Rice & Lisa Hanningan.. What Cagalli thinks about Athrun in her loneliness


My first fanfic…

My first fanfic…. My ever so first FANFIC that I actually post….

Btw, I got the inspiration for this story from the song "Unplayed Piano" by Damien Rice and Lisa Hanningan. A song that I found acidentally when I was surfing in my 'pervy-brother-kinda hentai-type of brother' laptop when I found this song.

And I love it instantly…

The italic part is the song lyric...

Well, enough with my ramble, please enjoy……

--

This is one of those days when she just can't sleep for even a millisecond.

Not a big surprise…

She got up from her bed, tucking her blonde locks behind her ears, and then walked to the balcony.

She never really sleeps in this past two month…

Gazing high to the sky, Cagalli saw the crescent moon.

Sleeping is like a simple yet grand luxury that she as the Representative of Orb cannot afford.

Extending her hand, she touched the window's glass. Outlining the crescent moon's curve on the glass's surface.

With a nation that need a fully attention to take care, having a short 5 minutes mind resting is something she consider as a miracle from God…

She sighed. Sighing a desperate sigh that normal people can never imagine she will let out…

Life is hard. And it's even harder when you're alone.

_Athrun……_

A flash of his face plays in her mind. Like a broken recorder, she starts remembering all about him.

_Come and see me_

How he smile gently to her…

_Sing me to sleep…_

How he always able to lulled her to sleep…

_Come and free me _

_Hold me if I need to weep…_

She remembered the time when they're aboard in Minerva. How Athrun embraced her with all his love when she cried in his shoulder.

_Maybe it's not the season…_

_Maybe it's not the year…_

_Maybe there's no good reason _

What have gone wrong between us, Athrun? Was it because I was going to be married with that Yuuna?

_Why I'm locked up inside _

_Just cause they wanna hide me…_

Days, weeks and a couple of month pass by since the Last War end. And the same time when she last saw Athrun. Her Athrun at that time…

_The moon goes bright _

_The darker they make my night_

Gazing to the midnight sky once again, a single tear rolled down from her amber orbs. Her nights without him seem so dark. Her days without him feels hollow…

_Unplayed pianos _

_Are often by a window _

_In a room where nobody loved goes _

_She sits alone with her silent song _

_Somebody bring her home_

Like an unplayed piano, she's alone until god knows when..

With no body to comfort her... Nobody to share her pain…

This emotional pain that she carries…

It's blindingly hurting her… She cried and cried for her lost. For Athrun that left her. For her Athrun…

She's alone… With nobody else except her empty shell. An empty shell as hollow as it is…

Her world collapsed when Athrun left her.

And she's nothing but a hollow being without him…

She loves him.. She still loves him…

Cagalli Yula Athha is still in love with Athrun Zala.

Even if her Athrun have left her. Even if she has betrayed his trust that is sealed by the ring he gave by agreeing to marry Yuuna…

_Unplayed piano _

_Still holds a tune _

_Lock on the lid _

_In a stale, stale room_

She wiped her tears stained face. It has been a quite long time since she breaks down like this.

Kira will go berserk if he found her in this kind of state.

Chuckling slightly, she rubs her nose. Imagining her own twin brother to go berserk and vowing to anybody who cares about how he is going to chopped of the head of the man that made her cried like this.

_Maybe it's not that easy _

_Or maybe it's not that hard _

Life has never been easy. She realized that.

Or maybe it's her that doesn't have the courage to pursue.

Taken aback by this sudden theory she come up, she froze.

_Maybe they could release me _

_Let the people decide _

_I've got nothing to hide _

_I've done nothing wrong _

_So why have I been here so long?_

But that's impossible… The little voice inside her mind spoke…

You are the Lioness of Orb, Representative of Athha, The Last of The Athha, The Cagalli Yula Athha.

And he is Athrun Zala, _The Athrun Zala! _

It's like an _A to Z! _An Athha to a Zala. What will the world say..?

Beside, you have betrayed his trust…

And he has left you…

It's all for the good for both of you…

Her inner self voice faded off. Making her thinking about it again, again and again…

Cagalli closed her eyes, letting the cold air breeze caress her cheek.

She doesn't know how long she has been in that balcony.

To think… To cry… To remember him… To remember Athrun….

_Unplayed piano _

_Still holds a tune _

At the mentioning of his name, she closed her eyes even more. Forcing a tear not to fall again.

Finally, she opened her eyes. Amber eyes that now filled with determination

If that is how Athrun want us to be like, then so be it!

I am nobody to ask his decision that made him left me.

After all, I'm the one who was making the BIG Mistake that destroyed our relationship…

_Years pass by_

_In the changing of the moon…_

Time will pass by. It will heal us eventually… It will heal me…

Cagalli sigh again… Time goes on and it will definitely heal us.

How long it will take, she doesn't know.

And even if she still loves Athrun, she hopes this feeling will go away one day…

_Athrun… We must continue our life... I have to continue my life… But now.. I just want to say…_

_I love you……_

--

It sucks, yeah I know….

Please review...??

Pretty please??

Please review this 'desperate – newbie – sucks in writing' Fanfic??

Just please press this little 'go' button down there and write all your flames to me…


End file.
